


The Art of Breaking

by PolidL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George Washington, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha Philip, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aaron Burr, Beta Eliza, Beta James, Beta Laffayete, Cute but not cute Philip, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oblivious, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolidL/pseuds/PolidL
Summary: .Philip: Young. Enthusiastic. Journalist part-time. Proud full-time Son. Alpha.Alexander: Dubiously Mature. Reserved. Non-stop-seller Journalist for more than insane-time. But also proud - very proud - Mother. Omega.Thomas: At the right time of his life. Charismatic Senator of Virginia. In love with the wrong person by wicked circunstances. Alpha..Now ... Who the hell is John Laurens?





	1. Don't Call Me "..."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I corrected it. Yes, this is a Multichapter.
> 
> Hello!! hey, I know I'm a terrible person who mostly make up really complicated ideas just to never write them but here I am in a rush of adrenaline in hopes somebody likes this idea as much as me. 
> 
> I was supposed to post this some days ago for one really cute person's B-day (3cho, I'm watching ya), but I freaked out and couldn't came up with anything for the summary or the title until now.
> 
> Special mention to amino user "Aster" who kindly help me beta testing what I got so far! And also all the beautiful people who beared my constant anxiety rants over this idea, hope this worth it! :'D
> 
> So far, this and the next chapters are pure comedy and fluff I think, in future episodes there might be some warnings... cuz, you know, it's me.... and I'm an apocaliptic drama queen (ft. my BFF RP Partner), so... things won't be that easy. I'll add tags as needed as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bell from the phone in the nightstand ran lightly, like the sound was unnecessary as the figure of its light sleeper owner slowly rised among the mess of covers, used clothes and different devices usb cables that was supposed to be his bed, his headphones long forgotten somewhere under the pillow. Just like a regular teenager’s room would be. Oddly enough, the sight of his desk and shelve looked tidy as all his papers and notebooks were in their respective places aside his laptop and all the books seemed carefully organized by topic, and then, alphabetically. The path to the bathroom was in the middle of them, clear enough to walk lazily without worrying any threats for his bare feet before he would be fully awake with a quick shower and just picking out more clothes from the wardrobe, that would probably just end like the ones in the corner of his bed, until either he was scolded or just not longer fit in within his own mess anymore. That’s when the full length mirror in the corner of the room catch his eyes, making a parade just to make sure his outfit was good enough, which it was, thank you very much. Yet he stared at the image in front of him for a while, inspecting no longer his clothes but more to himself.

 

.

 

Philip Hamilton, at his 17 years of his life, considered himself a young proud Alpha. Intelligent, athletic and sure enough, good looking to survive his high school years without many worries. Probably he shouldn’t brag about it but the way everybody praised “how he amazes and astonishes” had made far worse to his inherited ego than one would think of a guy yet so gentle and sensible around others. Because, yes, he was not that kind of an asshole Alpha: he was caring and fully self-conscious about his overprotective manners with Omegas, unlike most Alphas of his age. Not like he could help it due to the way he had been raised up by his Omega mother, nor would he have liked it to be any different.

 

The world where he lived, despite the advantages of the present, where Omegas weren’t sold as mere furniture or slaves to please their Alphas anymore, and where they were even taken care of and protected in many laws, was yet unfair as they still were seemed as “the weak” and allowed too little without an Alpha to sign their consent to his or her Omega’s wishes outside of the basics as studying self-complacent “Omega accurate” careers and performing easy jobs to live until they found a proper mate to marry and rely on for the rest of their life. What’s more, unmated Omegas were given little chances to do pretty much anything.

 

.

 

But not his mother.

 

.

 

His mother had sparked his burning desire to grow up as fast as he could, get a scholarship and make his way straight to Princeton’s Laws College for the Political Sciences degree his mother couldn’t get for himself because of him.

 

.

 

Well... actually because of _Him_.

 

.

 

Philip loved his mother more than anything in his life and he knew as a matter of fact that- as much as it broke and melted his heart to the core- his mother would never regret giving up his dreams of pursuing a political stand for his fellow Omegas, to bear him, his child. Working really hard day and night to rise him to “blow them all away”. Still, that didn’t mean there was no one to blame about the pregnancy that destroyed everything for him.

 

.

 

 But _He_ was a topic Philip really didn’t like to talk about.

 

.

 

Even if he knew little about the unnamed Alpha, there was no way he would forgive _Him_ for the tears he had seen his mother shed in secret through the years. The man was repugnant to him. Way too early for his caregiver’s liking, the young Alpha had learnt to recognize the scent of distress and bitter sadness coming from the Omega every time the “ _Father_ ” subject was on the line. Philip saw through his lies every time, but his mother’s unwavering silence was a completely different matter.

 

. 

 

Nobody really knew the whole story, and his mother’s lips were still sealed.

 

.

 

So far, he knew from his “family” stories that somehow his mother had managed to move to the States from Navis when he was around his own age; masked himself as a spitfire and talented Beta named Alexander Hamilton, writing his way to a generous scholarship right into an Alpha infested college just for the sake of its prestige; and that still hadn’t stopped him from ridiculing numerous Alpha jackasses with his perfect grades and breathtaking arguments. Through all this he was mostly alone, since all of his friends and accomplices – his Schuyler Aunties and Uncle Lafayette – hadn’t been able to accompany him in such an exclusive and elitist place. Then, in the middle of his career, he met _Him, The Alpha_ , and everything after that went like a snowball rolling downhill, getting bigger and bigger, right down until all the Omega knew was that his heart no longer belonged to him, and as his aunt Eliza said, he couldn’t have been more _helpless_. The next time they saw him, he had been kicked out of campus and never mentioned _Him_ again.

 

.

 

At least, not until they knew he was expecting.

 

.

 

But he was clever enough to make out the other clues on his own. Just like how much– damn it, he knew – he looked like _Him_ , since there was so little from aside their mind’s brilliance, pride and olive eyes he shared with his mother. Not raven silky straight hair; not exotic Caribbean features with a natural smooth tan; or the slightest accent making his way through his words by mere coexistence with his mother. No. He was quite an opposite sight. He had light brown hair, in the way of messy and puffy curls; Caucasian face despite his efforts to get a little more color for himself; and carefully taught in perfect English and French -but little comprehension of Spanish. _Everything. Was. HIS_. Even the melancholic way the Omega used to count every little mark in the starry sky of freckles in his face, _His freckles._

 

.

 

“Stupid freckles.” He frowned at his reflection, then sighed in defeat as he moved away. He had to get ready for school.

 

. 

 

Philip grabbed his books, combed his wild curls, and headed to the kitchen where the first thing he did was turning on the coffee machine to prepare some breakfast for the two of them. After that, he didn’t need to look around too much in their small but cozy apartment to find the Omega cuddling on the sofa with his laptop next to him. He had most likely spent the entire night working on his economic politics article about how more working Omegas could benefit the nation by giving more equal and lower taxes for everyone, as he had been doing for three days in a row since Senator Jefferson’s last speech.

 

.

 

His mother Alexander- as much as Philip knew this bothered him- was one of the cutest Omegas he had ever seen. With his rather small size – Philip had been taller than him since his sophomore year – he could pass for a single Omega in the middle of his late 20’s rather than his current 36 years old. Even if he usually didn’t care that much about his looks, his long hair that reached just past his shoulders shined smoothly, and it would have always made its way into his face if not for his – also cute - round vintage glasses, which surrounded his beautiful but mischievous wide green eyes. His skin had also conserved its smoothness, and gained in paleness, as he worked - or better, overworked- from their home, at this point in their lives just getting out as little as possible, only for family matters or shopping errands for the both of them. He also refused to be called “Mother” as he had raised Philip as both his mother AND father, and so he stubbornly kept a bread that did little to man him up against his delicate looks.

 

.

 

“Pops… pss.. Pops, wake up…” he called gently while moving him just a little, not really wanting to disturb his mother if he really was exhausted. “C’mon Pops, Jesus… Do I have to carry you to bed again?” he groaned. The older he got the more he hated the way his mother overworked non-stop.

 

“Itsss fiinee…” The older Omega in his arms grumped still more asleep than awake. “Just taking a little nap before sending this to Washington.” He said trying to reach his computer, but the young Alpha carried him away before he could.

 

“Oh really? Are you ready to submit? You’re sure? Like when you said so last night?” the teenager retorted sarcastically- not that his mother could blame him since he learned from him. “Or more like you are going to re-read it and spend even more hours looking for mistakes you’ll never find `cuz it’s the third time you’ve rewritten it?!”. The Omega went silent at that, trying to ignore the smell of his guilt.

 

 

“ _Mom_ …” Philip said in a warning tone.

 

“Don’t call me “ _Mom_ ”…” Was his quick evasive answer.

 

“How many times did you rewrite it, _Mom_?”

 

“Don’t call me “ _Mom_ ”!”

 

“ _MOM_!”

 

“Ok, OK!! It’s the fifth time!!”

 

“The FIFTH time?! _MOM_!!” Philip snapped.

 

“CALL ME “ _MOM_ ” ONE MORE TIME!” So did Alexander.

 

 

“You know what? THAT’S IT.” He said, leaving the Omega on his bed before going back to the living room, picking up the computer and shoving it in his backpack along with his books.

 

“Philip, what are you doing with my laptop?” His mother was right behind him, not minding the soreness and tiredness of his body. But his son ignored him.

 

“There is coffee and breakfast at the kitchen. Catch your sleep and then eat! After that, you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Philip, where are you taking my laptop?!” Alexander tried to sound bold and serious but in the end it was more like a plea against such clear Alpha command, fearing his son’s train of thoughts.

 

Philip gulped with guilt, but he had already made up his mind.

 

“I am taking it to Mr. Washington before school, so you can take a freaking break!” The young Alpha stated with resolution.

 

“Philip, I’m not done!” Alexander tried to protest, but there was not avail.

 

“Yes you are! You wrote it FIVE times!”

 

“Philip James Hamilton… if you take just one step out that door with my laptop..!” his mother warned as the young male made his way to the front door.

 

“Just watch me!” He shouted as he slammed the door right behind him. Not like that alone would have stopped him from hearing his mother screaming behind the door.

 

“PHILIP JAMES HAMILTON YOU ARE GROUNDED!!”

 

And so, he left. Feeling bad at the smell of his mother’s distress but without regrets. Sooner than later he knew his mother would understand he meant only good for him. They just loved each other too much to stay mad at each other for even just one day, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody said "Philip Laurens"? No? Only me?
> 
> Ah! By the way, the title it's from a song that has just so much to do with Philips point of view in the all the mess his life will become as he gained his independence and his mother moves on his own life.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope see you soon!!


	2. "Ladies, I'm Looking for Mr George-..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip makes up to his word. Taking his mother's draft to Mr Washington's - _just Washington_ \- office, despite some distractions on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but not sorry! Another introduction chapter! Not ships yet but I hope Philip and Alex rants make up to entertain you as you wait for it ;)
> 
> This chapter is only Philip's side, though. _But we get to know a little more about their family backstory._

No longer than 20 minutes after leaving their apartment, Philip was on the front door of **_The Yorktown Daily_** , smiling nervously at the receptionists that were devouring him with their eyes even if he was still underage. Not that he minded catching most women’s attention everywhere he went – _he definitely wouldn’t be in his right mind if he did_ \- but now he was running out of time to get at school on time. He knew the least he could do for his mother after their fight was keeping his word and delivering his mother’s draft to his boss so he wouldn’t worry about silly things like Mr. Washington firing him – _like that would ever happen_.

 

“Ladies, please! I’m looking for Mr. George Washington. I have something I must give to him as soon as possible or else I’ll be late for class.” He offered, blushing as hell after the women suggested a 2x1 night with him.

 

“Oh my god, just a school boy! What a shame! You are so handsome and sweet! But you know, I got a little Beta cousin that would love a date with an Alpha like you!” Cooed one of the two receptionists.

 

“Are you nuts?! My Omega brother should be the one to date him!” Argued the other one.

 

Fortunately for him, soon enough there was a harsh and very familiar cough that made them step back, blushing but giggling shamelessly knowing the most ashamed about the whole ordeal was the young Alpha.

 

“Ah… M-Mr. Washington! Sir! Good to see you this morning, Sir!” He greet the old Alpha rather nervously. What would Mr. Washington think of him if he thought he was flirting with his personnel in his own company?

 

“Philip, son, come in! Alexander just called to let me know you have something for me.” Washington smiled at him, not waiting for an answer but for the teenager to follow him through the company and into his office. Though Philip couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the mention of his mother call.

 

The Yorktown Daily was a private local newspaper with a fair fame of its own earned through the years, strongly oriented into the political space by his very founder, the long retired virginian Senator, George Washington. The articles they published were mostly entire pages of deep analyses over Government and Politics tactics and responses for any possibly relevant subject, which was of course, _his mother’s specialty_ ; giving him as much as two broad pages for himself to rant over politics on a weekly basis. As much as Philip knew, Mr. Washington was the one who helped his mother the most when he was younger and in a dire need of a job to provide for himself and his upcoming child. Amazed by his sharp and eloquent essays back in college, he found his way to contact Alexander and offer him the chance to write for his brand new paper, with a position as fair as any of his Beta journalists, which the Omega accepted on the condition of doing it from home so he could take care of his son. They had worked like that ever since and now his mother was at the top of the company, beyond Alphas reporters and editors, without even having been there just once, and no one could tell what he was like or which rank he was.  His articles had become the very core of the paper and the living nightmare for many politics who had to look out for his mother’s articles to make sure the rather unknown journalist **_A. Hamilton_** wouldn’t destroy their reputations.

 

“Close the door and take a seat, Son” The older Alpha conceded as he let teenager inside his office, careful enough to wait until his orders were followed before spoke again. “I just have to wonder, if you consent my curiosity, what sort of situation would make you pick up your mother’s computer and take it here to me? If I know Alexander well enough, he probably would be beyond upset and you, my young man, would be in very big trouble as soon you get home.” he inquired, more amused than anything with the little he knew about his right hand man struggling to rise a child just as hectic and impulsive, an Alpha version of himself.

 

“It’s not like-! Uh” The boy struggled to find a way to explain himself but it seemed quite hard since his mother already took the advantage of bad mouthing his actions as a reckless child tantrum. “Mr. Washington, Sir..-!”

 

“Just Washington is ok, Son. I don’t go by “Mr.” ever since I gave up politics.” He said and Philip had to bite his tongue to NOT wonder how a man, an Alpha like this would ever give up politics.

 

“So… Washington? It’s fine, yeah, I know I’m probably grounded 'til the end of the world or something but…ahg!” He began a little awkwardly by addressing his mother’s boss that freely. “With all respect, Sir, I just came to submit Pop’s draft before he would rewrite it a sixth time.” He ranted annoyed and then feeling even more nervous as he saw the older man taken aback and then sighing in resignation to his mother antics. “Sir?”

 

“This is just too much, even for Alexander’s standards.” the Virginian said with a concern that made Philip smile in sympathy as he knew now he had Mr. Washington – just Washington – on his side. “You did well, Son. Your mother truly needs someone who takes care about his overworking habits. It wasn’t any different when he was younger and it only seems to get worse the older he gets.”

 

“Yeah, more like he needs someone to drag him off his desk and force him to take a goddamn break.” He shut his mouth a little too late. “I-I mean… ahh I just.. I’m sorry, Sir..” Washington only laughed, allowing himself to have a little fun over the poor teenager in front of him.

 

“It’s all right, Philip. I know it isn’t easy for you, your mother has never been _easy_ , but I’m glad at least he has a good son like you to look after him.” he smiled fondly at the young Alpha he could see as his own grandson despite his mother’s efforts not to accept anything but the necessary friendship with him until no longer than a couple of years ago. “What about you lend me that draft so you can go ahead to your classes?”

 

“Ah! Yes!” He hurried his way to his backpack at the sudden reminder that he was running out of time for school. Doing a little mess of himself, he took out his mother’s computer without realizing some papers heading to the floor as he quickly handed the requested object to the old Alpha and made an excuse to leave as polite as he could. “It has been a pleasure, Mr. Washington, I mean, Washington, Sir! I gotta go now, but thanks for understanding! Bye!”

 

“Anything you need, Son” and with that he saw the young Hamilton disappear from his office. Then he took notice of the papers on his floor. “Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this chapter had been finished since I posted my previous one but I wouldn't let me update until I have done the next one, which is Alex's turn to rant about his overprotective son.
> 
> Well, hope you liked it and let's see you when I finnish chapter 4! :')


	3. The One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's rant and introductions for the beta squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... It only took an entire month and two earthquakes in my city for me to update this. Sorry? 
> 
> Also I posted a draw I made with Philip and Alex arguing over Hamilton's work in my Hamino account, check out the end notes.

The relaxing scent of shampoo and nail polish filled the costumers' senses. Small chatting and gossip were the soundtrack of the rather fancy and really expensive looking beauty salon. Things like “Where did you buy that?” or “Have you seen that handsome Alpha looking at me?” could be heard from a bunch of healthy, probably mated and spoiled wives, which made Alexander roll his eyes as he entered in such exclusive place wearing plain jeans, black t-shirt, a beanie, and his signature green cardigan. The entire place fell silent, judging him as he just passed everyone to be received by no other than the owner himself – _suck that, bitches_. Not like he cared as long as he got to be attended by his old friend.

 

“I swear Laf, someday that kid is going to be the death of me!” The Omega whined while his stylish Beta friend worked his hair by rinsing it and applying some conditioner to the ends so they wouldn’t spread and weaken the rest of his raven hair.

 

“You know that le Petit Lion only meant good for you, Mon Ami” Lafayette -or just Laf – tried to reason with him, his voice calm as he brushed out the joints and some of the tension in his friend before looking for the hairdryer. “Isn’t this just natural for him as a grown Alpha, taking care of his poor single messy Omega mother?”

 

“Don’t you dare to defend him, Laf! Alpha or not Alpha, that kid owes me and my job at least a little respect! He can’t just order me around to ‘rest’ as if I couldn’t take care of myself just fine. For fuck’s sake, I RAISED HIM!” Alexander ranted, obviously still too pissed with his jerk of an Alpha son. By that the French man stopped brushing his hair.

 

“Really, Alexander, _just really_?” the shorter man looked up just to find a disappointed look on the face of his friend. “Can you take care of yourself just fine? Do I need to show you the brush?” He picked said object, seeing as it was full of knotty chunks of his hair. The only logical result of the careless bun he kept it in for days and the constant insomnia he willingly induced on himself for the sake of his work. “More like you are going to be the death of yourself if Mon Cher Philip didn’t care about you.”

 

“Don’t ever mention it in front of Philip.” The last thing he needed was adding his stress hair loss to the long list of things his own son scolded him for on daily basis. Lafayette only rolled his eyes. He loved his friend too much to let him down in front of his child like that, not when he knew just how much Alexander had struggled to educate and be in control of his Alpha son. The older Philip got, the harder it became for him to be the one in charge and Alexander just hated it. It was probably one of the reasons he seemed so stressed lately.

 

“You have my word, but I’m afraid that doesn’t comes for free, my dear” he could almost hear the sly grin in Laffayette’s voice “My silence, unlike the wonders I do to keep your hair, has its price, you see...” the taller male smiled mischievously, earning an annoyed groan from his companion that only made him laugh .

 

“And you were supposed to be my friend? What would you possibly want, you cheater?!” Alexander complained, feeling like just the entire world was conspiring against him today “I believe I’m going on suppressants again, this Omega-soothing-hormone-thing Martha suggested is not working anymore, quite the opposite!”

 

“Do you realize she told you to do so when Petit Lion was just a garçon, right?”

 

Laffayete inquired really amused with the picture his friend was describing. 

 

“ _Il est un garçon_ ” the Omega responded stubbornly, refusing to give in into the upcoming fear of his son growing up and just leaving him behind. _Scratch that_ , he was not afraid of silly things like ENS. No way in hell something like that would happen to him. Actually, Alexander was so upset that he felt like his son could take a good time out of his sight for what he cared, he could totally use some time of not being suffocated by him. “You only have to see him, Laf. Now he behaves like he is my fucking mate! All clingy and taking over like… like…. Fuck it, Lafayette! I’m being serious! Don’t laugh!”

 

 “Okay. Okay, alright!” Said the Beta as he whipped a joyful tear off his eyes before continue “You are right, probably you shouldn’t keep doing that anymore. But maybe it is… -what you say?- a little too late for that. By now, it is more likely that Petit Lion is going to keep an eye on you regardless of whether you smell like a sweet cupcake or like nothing at all, he is just used to do so, he’s not gonna stop caring about you” Laffayette smiled more sadly this time as he knew his friend had already known that; that was why he seemed so worried.

 

“So, what am I supposed to do? It’s just not fair, Laf. He has to live his own life, not just keep holding back and getting stuck with me!” Alexander ranted again as a third voice made its entrance to their conversation.

 

“Maybe all he needs is for _you_ to live _your_ own life” A black haired woman, another Beta, stepped right between the two men as she smiled fondly to both of them and of course, at the thought of her beloved son-like nephew. Her delicate features and her smile so sweet almost made her pass as an Omega, but that was more due to her personality than any possible rank she had. She was wearing a white shirt and a long loose pale blue skirt with black flats. “Maybe if he sees you moving on, at least dating someone. My poor sweet baby cares too much about you and he is probably afraid to just leave you all alone.”

 

“Thanks, Eliza. It really cheers me up to know my own son doesn’t trust me to be fine on my own unless there is someone else around to babysit me” the short man glared a little to his other supposed to be best friend. “And back off, wicked school teacher, he is MY SON not yours!”

 

“Actually, I think I have to agree with belle Liza this time, Mon Ami.” Lafayette interrupted them before a fight started over who took better care of a now all grown up teenager almost ready for college. “If mon cher Philip sees you with another Alpha, he should have to take it down the overprotectiveness he shows around you.” The French man said as if the whole thing was such a complicated algorithm problem he just solved.

 

Alexander glanced at him pretty unamused with his statement “Wait. Who says it has to be another _Alpha_? I’m fucking done being controlled by my own son, why on earth should I look for another jackass to pick on me whenever the fucker feels like it?”

 

“Because a _full mature Alpha_ is the one thing Philip cannot overpower when it comes to you” Eliza explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world “Otherwise he would only scare whoever dared to take you out, even for a simple coffee.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

The Omega looked incredulous at his two ‘friends’ as they theorized deeper on the subject. Trying to ignore them as Lafayette worked Eliza’s hair and he just stayed beside them, picking an appealing tone of nail polish for his manicure. Like hell, if Alexander was in a beauty salon already he would take the whole treatment as it was for free- thanks to his French friend's kindness- and also since he had nothing better to do -thanks to his son's not-as-kind stubbornness. Yet, he was halfway on a second layer of lime green for his right hand when he eavesdropped something that snapped him back to the Betas' conversation.

 

_‘Blind date’ they said._

 

.

 

NO.

 

.

 

No. Fucking. Way. That. Shit. Would. Happen.

 

.

 

Just not gonna happen!

 

.

 

But the Beta girl then smiled to her phone. _So, it happened._

 

.

 

“Eliza, tell me you didn’t” He asked though “Who the fuck _Alpha_ would you even set me up to begin with?! _Angelica_?!”

 

“Oh sweet Jesus, Alexander. Don’t make such a fuss over it. It’s going to be so fun!” the schoolteacher squealed as she took Alex's hand into hers, smiling brightly.

 

“I think you just ruined my manicure..-” The Omega tried to protest.

 

“Oh hush!” Eliza silenced him, not caring for Alex's claims in her excitement “We’re going to a double date with Aaron and whoever his Alpha friend is! They’ll meet us at Feliciano’s place for dinner” she informed them, content with herself at the thought of killing two birds with one stone. She had just managed to convince her bold, stubborn best friend to go on a date, and also she could finally introduce her boyfriend to him.

 

“Aaron?” it took few seconds for him to connect the dots “Wait! You mean the mysterious man who you have been dating for a year without even letting us know what his rank was?! Is _that_ Aaron?!”

 

Now even Lafayette leaned in, interested “Was he an Alpha all this time, Belle? Is that why you wouldn’t tell us about him?” he frowned a little. Okay, maybe their group could be a little overwhelming sometimes – like most of times if Hamilton was the one to tell – but they wouldn’t mean any harm. So, it hurt a little that the demiasian woman hadn’t told them anything about her relationship just yet. Alexander also waited warily for his best friend's response

 

“What? Of course not!” Eliza looked startled at the silent looks of scolding the men were giving her, and then hurried to explain, rolling her eyes as it was her turn to be disappointed by her friends “Please guys, don’t be ridiculous. I would've never kept it from you if it was something so trivial, it's not like someone can help the rank he or she has. He is a Beta, though. And we keep our relationship in secret because of our jobs" Alexander and Lafayette puzzled expressions pushed her to explain further “He is one of my student's Father. He’s widowed” Oh.

 

_Oh._

“Oui. That could be… how you say?... A little controversial” The Frenchman agrees, leaving the Omega to be the only one who still looked unsatisfied, considering why would Elizabeth say ‘ _our jobs_ ’ if the deal was only the man was alone with a kid? Though he couldn’t help snapping when the heard the easy phrase Lafayette used to excuse himself.

 

“Really Laf. Just, _Really_? Playing the speechless immigrant after 18 years just to leave me alone in awkwardness! You coward!” Both Betas just shrugged not really minding to annoy the hell out their friend. But Eliza was quick to read the shorter man’s real intentions behind his facade of outrage.

 

“And don’t you play the indignant friend, Alexander. You are not sneaking out of this and letting me down in front of my boyfriend and his friend!” _Touché._

 

“And what should I tell to Philip?” The Omega protested, knowing he would never hear the end of this from his irrational overprotective son.

 

“Nothing. That’s the point, you’re his mom. You can do whatever you want” Shit. That’s true.

 

But still “Don’t call me _mom_ ”

 

“Alexander” Eliza begun on a warning tone. She practiced her patience with children every day at work. But this was not a child and she wasn’t at work.

 

“I don’t even have something to wear!”

 

“We’ll figure it out” Lafayette offered with a bright smile on his face. Fixing Alexander’s hair was one thing, but actually getting to go shopping and pick like a ton of outfits for that well hidden figure of his was something that promised the stylist a lot of fun. 

 

“I don’t have a car, cabs are expensive and I don’t want them to know where I live. That’s just creepy”

 

“I’ll pick you up”

 

“But…-!”

 

“ALEXANDER!” both Betas shouted so the Omega had to shut up and stick with their plans.

 

“Yeah… at least let me redo my nails first” He sighed heavily as his friends started planning everything for his first date in almost two decades.

 

Shit, maybe he actually needed to see someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, this chapter doesn't have a particular song. Just me enjoying to annoy the hell out of my characters
> 
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6919/74c08f9b7d8af1bd0767115c7a06909b5fc7cbb8r1-918-1224v2_hq.jpg
> 
> Hope you liked it and let me know if there is another scene you think might be worth for my next picture.
> 
> I'm fine. Nothing is broken, btw.


	4. Lowkey Opressor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally beta tested! So.. it's mostly the same, you don't need to re read it if you don't want to, but I really like the way my awesome Beta Aster worked this through!

_“Have you heard the new Miranda mixtape?”_

 

Stephen Price tried asking to his group of friends as they sat at their lunch table. Despite hearing the question clearly- the noise of the cafeteria being nothing for the teens so used to it by now-, nobody answered: everyone was too engrossed either tapping on their phones – _fucking Millennials they had to be_ – or doing school reading. And that's why Price's arrival went unnoticed, as usual. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared and he would've just taken his seat to get lost in his own devices as well. But this new album was just so good! He HAD to share it with someone. At least someone.

 

So he chose to ask individually.

 

  _“Have you heard the new Miranda mixtape?”_

 

 “What? No” Strike One.

 

  _“Have you heard the new Miranda mixtape?”_

 

 “Man, the hell are you talking about?” Strike Two.

 

  _“Have you heard the new Miranda mixtape?”_

 

 “Dude, YES!” And you got it. Another freak with same obsessions as him.

 

 “It’s amazing!”

 

 “I KNOW, DUDE!”

 

 “MAN!”

 

 “DUDE!”

 

 “Hamilton, fuck dynamics! Just marry me!”

 

 “What? Not a chance in hell, Price!”

 

 “Aw Man! C’mon! Love is Love, dude!” Price continued jokingly, taking advantage of his height to tower over his freckled friend, making some Beta girls squeak in the background “Who cares that we're both Alphas? I’m sure I can totally satisfy you!” he added winking suggestively at the giggling girls.

 

 “I know that shit, dude! But I don’t want ya'! Get your fat ass off me!” Philip punched him, blushing despite of himself at the sight of the Betas still laughing at them. “Look! You’re making us look gayer than rainbows!”

 

Not that Philip had something against Alpha-Alpha or Omega-Omega relationship, the ‘ _Homo_ ’ of their world. The ‘ _total waste of potential hormones_ ’, as the old fashioned jerks used to call them, was the ultimate stigma their society needed to overcome alongside Omega rights. Beta-Beta relationships were fine, though.  _Bullshit! They all deserved the same privileges and respect!_ , and deep inside Philip knew this. Still he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at his friend's suggestion and what other people might think about it. He had had enough of people thinking he was too soft for an Alpha his entire life. Definitely, the last thing he needed was getting mistaken for someone who was fucking with another Alpha.  _Shit_ , this was exactly why he had quit the theater school club.

 

This Hamilton wanted a partner, and being the ‘nice’ Alpha friend was not helping.

 

 “Like you could look any gayer after gushing over an overrated, cheesy and obviously Omega-aimed musical” said a nasty voice a few tables away from them, where George Eacker shared a laugh with his asshole jock friends, Minning Daoguang high fiving him with a smirk. They laughed even louder as the bitter scent of anger and shame reached their seats.

 

 “What did he just say?!” Hamilton rose immediately, ready to rip that smirk off of those fuckers' faces. Eacker wasn’t exactly Philip's favorite person, and everyone knew Hamilton was just the same for George. Their fights were so common that all his friends had to do their best to avoid letting him into the other’s way or vice versa.

 

 “Hammie don’t-” Price interjected.

 

 “Don’t call me that”

 

 “Then let it go, he's not worth it”

 

 “Uhg, I know, dude” Philip sighed, getting back to their table “But this asshole always gets on my nerves, like, what’s his deal bro?”

 

 “He was right, though” a third voice on their left made both Hamilton and Price look back to where Alfred Anderson, not minding the indignant stare his friends were throwing at him, lazily frowned at his vegan ‘chicken’ sandwich. That was the consequence of a long line of bad life decision, like being friends with the ‘Omega rights Alpha Squad’ even when he wasn’t an Alpha, or liking the very same cute Omega that one of his best friends was painfully pinning over since kindergarten. “It really is a plot written to please a minority who gets excited over the idea that an Omega could have been something like war hero.”

 

 “Because he was a war hero! He did and said everything he had to for the sake of this country!” Price defended it immediately, making it obvious he didn’t have to think about it. He was sure of himself.

 

“Really? What a convenience nobody ever noticed until this day! And let’s not get started over what people really care about in this musical, which by the way isn't what he actually achieved, but the ‘fact’-” the raven haired Beta used his hands to remark his air quotes “that he could have been an Omega while doing so. Oh God bless him! He proved Omegas were capable of doing something, what a surprise! Oh wait! We already knew that shit.” Damn, he was so hungry. Why did the peas in his sandwich have to look so bad? Why did he have to watch that fucking video about farms?  _Oh right_ , because he wanted to be a doctor and that’s the shit medicine freshmen had to deal with. He still had until next year to remain happily ignorant but nooooo, he wanted to watch it, he wanted to be ahead of anybody else, and prove that he had enough guts to watch that raw fucking animal torture at 17 like it was nothing.

 

 The thing is… It was something. Something that had changed his life over the course of one summer, and now here he was, bitching to his friends so he had an excuse to push the memories aside for a while.

 

 “You don’t have to say it like that!” Complained the only Omega on their table, Robert Morrison. Also their youngest as a Junior with 16, they took a like to him since the smaller boy had at least one or two classes with the three of them. His chocolate curls helped as he was now avoiding everyone's gaze. Usually he was too shy to speak up his mind, even to his friends.

 

“Of course he doesn’t” Philip scoffed, not having enough time to regain his cool from earlier, but getting to glare at his friend for hurting Morrison's feelings. Hamilton could feel his temper boil but the protective side of him sensed his younger friend wouldn’t have liked to be the new focus of their argument. So he sent a warning look to the Beta and inquired with tentative venom “Since when are you this low-key Omeguist, Anderson?”

 

 “Sweet Jesus” Alfred rolled his eyes but took note of the unspoken threat from the glaring Alpha “I’m not, cool it down Hamilton. Don’t be so sensitive! The play just doesn’t make sense” the Beta said as he was packing back all his stuff, giving up to his sandwich but not to mad teen in front of him. The freckled Alpha wasn’t the only one who needed to drain some temper “Look, you’re the smart one, think about it. Lin Manuel Miranda,  _First Treasure Secretary of the United States_ , an Omega?”

 

 “And why not?” Philip almost barked, barely keeping his voice in check to avoid disturbing Morrison. Price also looked worried.

 

 “Because it was 18th century?” Deadpanned Anderson like there was no need to explain further but still doing so “Working Omegas were a felony back then, you know?” Now it was Hamilton's turn to roll his eyes. Of course he knew. It wasn’t like things were so much different now, but people just liked to think they had somehow changed.

 

“That’s why they said he hid it, didn’t they? Marrying this girl Philippa, pretending to be on a Beta-Beta Marriage even though they had an Alpha son” Stephen tried to look for a conciliation point for the rest of their lunch sake.

 

 “It's not enough proof, his wife could have had an affair with an Alpha and just said it was Miranda’s son.”

 

 “I thought only Omegas can give birth to Alphas?” Said Morrison with such a pissed grimace that left the others speechless “Oh but never mind, what are the odds? Just  _basic biology_ against two hundred years of totally malleable history written by nosed up Alpha jerks who could not let such an embarrassment –to them– as an Omega founding father to be known by the public? Because Alphas are such noble creatures and totally not full of themselves, they wouldn’t hide something like that! How stupid of me!”

 

 And… that’s why they hung out with Morrison. He was usually sweet and quiet. But someone had to keep the boy safe from running his mouth off to his death when he wasn’t.

 

 “Ouch… Morri, my dear, and here I though you liked us” Price joked, trying not to look like too much of a kicked puppy.

 

 “Yeah, Alphas also have feelings, you know?” Philip wasn’t doing so well either.

 

 Morrison's face fell when he smelt the bitterness coming from the two who were openly defending his kind. Still, they didn’t need to do that. He never asked and they were idiots if they though he wanted them to do that. So, he just rose from his seat and said a quiet yet stern “Whatever. I’m late for Chinese” and then left.

 

 After some awkward minutes of silence, they all followed suit to their own classes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 By the end of the day Philip was so tired of everything. He just wanted to get home and face the hell his mother decided was the best punishment for his sins against his precious work. It couldn't be that bad, even if the Omega had the entire day to plan his demise, like making him clean up their office, writing a letter of apology to Mr. Washington or taking out all the junk they still had stocked at his aunties’ place from when they lived there. Whatever it was, Philip could handle it.

 

 “Pops! I’m home!” God he wanted to crash on his bed so bad right now.

 

 What he wasn’t ready for, though…

 

 “Pops..-?”

 

 …was to crash into his mother trying out new clothes in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, while his uncle Lafayette reminded him the importance of 'all his accessories matching on the first date' from the bed.

 

 To say the boy's face twisted into a deep frown so fast it hurt his knotted eyebrows would be an understatement.

 

 “The fuck is going on a date?”

 

 The elder men shared a glance to each other, one of awkwardness, the other seeming to be playing a game of who can glare more daggers with the young Alpha at the door.

 

 "Mom, you're NOT going on a date!"

 

 Very well, he had had enough of being subtle today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you won't be so mad at me nor Philip? Like this has to happen. Next chapter and new drawing next week!


	5. Mother-Son Battle #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Here's my present for you guys! A frightening super short update!
> 
> Lenght is the scary part here... please don't hate me :'D
> 
> Also, please read my end notes. AND there is also fanart for this chapter! Hope you like it!
> 
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6998/0d91c323c6726411e790b1fa3031302f20c7aafar1-1536-2048v2_hq.jpg
> 
> I'll copy the whole post link by the end notes ;)

“ _Excuse you_?”

 

 Philip eyed his mother head to toe, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know that the Omega who had raised him was gorgeous. All kids used to see their mothers as the prettiest until they found a mate themselves- but this. This was… damn. The thigh length socks, the casual and unnecessarily wide neckline of the sleeveless t-shirt to expose his smooth shoulders and collar bones, the necklaces, was that an earring? And  _those shorts_ … Fuck! There was no way that length was acceptable for any woman nor man in his 30’s! His mother looked  _HOT_ , and moms just don’t look hot! There must be a law against that! He couldn’t help but feel his stomach twist not only with disgust for finding the man who brought him into this world somewhat attractive, but also… if  _HE_  found him attractive, what would other men think about him? A bright red sign flashed in his mind, all sirens warning him about the bunch of pervert assholes he would have to keep away with kicks if he ever let the Omega go out like this.

 

“I said you’re not going. Where did you even get those clothes?” He crossed his arms like a barricade between his parent and the room's exit in a clear non-verbal dare, to which the Omega's frown deepened, if that was any possible, by how pissed he already felt thanks to his child's tone.

 

 “From the store” Alexander replied plainly, mirroring his son’s daring posture. Doing his best to show he wasn’t intimidated by him in any way “My thoughtful and caring son was kind enough this morning to show his respect by taking away my computer and  _ordering me_  to 'take a fucking break’, so I just decided to do so” Still he threw a glance to his Beta friend looking for some reassurance before taking the final punch to the young Alpha's pride, summoning a mocking and calculating cruel smirk since he knew his son could not  retort in any way “ _Kids, huh_?”

 

 And it worked. It worked so well that Alexander was regretting everything as he saw the hurt look, yet he steeled himself when he noticed Philip's fists clenched at his side with hardly-controlled temper.

 

So, his mind was still working in an argument. Alexander had to leave, and he had to do it fast. God knew his son was a Hamilton, and a Hamilton never gave up to an argument like this.

 

“Whatever, we have to get going” and without thinking about it he picked up one of Philip’s large jackets from the floor, ignoring Lafayette's noises of protest. It was fucking cold outside and the summer heat was already starting to fade at night. Besides, it had been so long since the last time the Omega had dressed like this. Hell, in fact Alexander couldn’t even remember ever dressing like this! Still, he felt anxious and self-conscious before the teen's outburst, and that made the Omega look for at least one piece of cloth to make him more comfortable, not thinking that it was more the scent in the fabric that was making the jacket so appealing. He was so used to being surrounded by his son’s smell, like a strong sea breeze, that he didn’t notice how much it smoothed his nerves “Don’t wait awake for me. There is dinner in the fridge, or I guess you are old enough to order whatever you want, yes?”

 

But Philip wasn’t done with his mother yet “Who the hell are you going on a date with?”

 

“Eliza. Now, get out of my way”

 

“Mom, I’m serious!”

 

“So am I! The only person I know who will be there is Eliza. Look, I’m not supposed to give you more explanations, which is actually perfect since I don’t even know the name of the man your dear aunt decided to throw at me tonight in a double blind date just to punish you” ranted Alexander as he made his way out the room himself, Lafayette following close behind. The more the Omega though about it, the more he wondered who exactly the woman was really torturing with this.

 

The Alpha's features seemed to relax for a little bit “Auntie Eliza is going too?” Well, at least his mother wouldn’t be by himself. Not that he liked the idea with the Omega looking like he was at the moment, but if his aunt was going that meant it couldn’t be a dangerous place. The short man rolled his eyes at his child temper-cooling down just by knowing this information, his French friend snickering as he knew the Omega was just complaining about this earlier.

 

 _Still_ “But what do you mean you don’t know who you’ll be dating?”

 

“Eh, that’s what blind dates are for, Mon Cher” Lafayette finally interfered, getting tired of the two Hamiltons being so stubborn and uncompromising. It had been fun for a while, but they both had argued enough for a day. He pushed his friend outside, hurrying before the teenager or his mother could find any excuse to prolong this argument until they both got what they wanted and the Omega decided stay at home, too pissed to meet anyone.

 

Yet, as soon as they got out of the apartment he took a small spray out his purse and suffocated said Omega with the strong citric scent of his perfume. Alexander chocked, coughing loudly while glaring at the Beta for the sudden attack, getting into his European car.

 

 “What the hell, Laf?!”

 

“You’ll thank me latter, Mon Ami. Worse thing you can do to impress an Alpha is get there smelling like another, even your garçon”

 

“I don’t really care if the fucker is impressed or not, I just want to know Liza mysterious man and get this over with” Argued Hamilton, now again crossing his arms to make a point, but the slight color on his cheeks making another. The French had to bite back a laugh, but smiled wide and knowingly.

 

“Aw, but then what’s the use of that lovely nightgown you picked up this morning? I though you’ve been wondering if this date would…-” And before the beta could finish his indecorous assumptions, he was cut short by his now very flushed friend.

 

“Shut up! I was tired of sleeping in Phip’s grown out old pajamas! Besides, I find the lace comfortable!”

 

“Ohohohon!!  So you _did_ bought the lace underwear too? Quelqu'un est excité par le résultat de cette nuit!”

 

“LAF, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Someone is excited over this night outcome!"
> 
> -
> 
> Hey there... so... I hope you like this, I have had this done for forever but I kept telling myself it was too short (Also I didn't know how to name it) and that I need to speed up things if I want to take us somewhere interesting anytime soon (Next chapter is still BEFORE the blind date, I hope it will be the last, though). I have so much planned yet I need the time to write it in peace -which I don't have so much with my suffocating boss-
> 
> Also because I was planning to re-structure few things to make everything more realistic. I'm sorry, 17 years of Phip's lifetime are difficult to go back and forth with details and stuff... now I know why most Single-Parent stories usually have cute little children. So for this reason, in the coming updates there will be changes on my previous chapters that I will warn you about. Like how did Alexander get his job and how long had he actually been there, also his dating record cuz... 18 years in a blackhole is just too much, even if Alexander wouldn't care not having any actual partner... he is still human and have to at least get to say he tried.
> 
> So I hope you liked it and here's a little more of concept art if you have/like Hamino:
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/hamilton/page/blog/blind-date-outfit-tab/k7qZ_JxuGu4nnZ2DgGgY3pNLZLwBav23G4
> 
> Please comment and let me know if want me to keep drawing stuff for this story :)
> 
> Bye!


	6. I Knew Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlement, welcome senator Aaron Burr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** IMPORTANT ***  
> THIS A PREVIEW - NOT BETA TESTED (yeah.... again)  
> And that's the main reason I'm posting this undercover by a past date :'D  
> I'll change that to an official post when I get a reply from my beta... but I couldn't wait anymore to at least share this because...
> 
> OMFG, WE REACHED OVER 1000+ HITS!! WHO IS READING THIS TRASH?!  
> U. I'm watching ya, you have an AO3 account now kid, so leave a comment >,> !!

Aaron Burr, Lawyer. Current Democratic Senator of New York, considered himself a smart Beta. Skilled enough to cautiously find his way between well supported yet too impulsive young Alphas who ran their mouths on and off politics too fast for any remarkable achievement. Training hard as the diligent intern and assistant of few renamed lawyers through his own rise to the top. Doing things he was and wasn’t proud for. Nobody said it was easy, especially for an orphaned Beta like him.

 

It wasn’t like Aaron disliked Thomas Jefferson, he wouldn’t call him a friend but potential ally he’d better be on good terms with, but the man could be so obnoxious and draining sometimes, like an arrogant nuisance very few like him have the patience to deal with. And when you get to be beside someone for so long as Burr has been working with Jefferson and your girlfriend suddenly asks you in the morning to invite another person – _specifically an Alpha_ – to their date, Aaron didn’t want to think too much about it. So he just told Thomas and prayed his girlfriend’s friend was impressed enough with him to survive this.

 

Well, that’s if he could survive the rest of the afternoon with said Alpha wolfing right after him to pick as much information as he could for his date.

 

Though he could quite understand him. _An Omega_ around their age looking for a mate? Most of them were either mated by high school or college. Even to these days, some parents would arrange a convenient marriages for them before they became too old if they weren’t picked fast enough. A 30-something single Omega was a total occurrence.

 

Maybe he was widowed? Disowned? They could only wonder what could have gone wrong with the Omega.

 

“Thomas I swear to God, I don’t have any idea what Eliza’s Omega friend looks like”

 

“It’s your girlfriend’s friend! How come you don’t know him?”

 

“Because Elizabeth and I decided we will take things slow and private” They didn’t want to draw any attention to their relationship, especially not because Aaron was indeed a public figure but more for his daughter’s sake “That reminds me, are you sure Sally could take care of Theodosia, right? If I find she let her sleep past 8 or gave her any sugar after dinner, I’m not paying her” The parent assured with a threating glare that did nothing to the nonchalant Alpha.

 

“Burr, my man, relax! How difficult could it be to look after a sweet 7 years old angel like your lil’ girl? Believe me, she’s got this!” Jefferson said as the Beta could only roll his eye.

 

That’s when a third voice came in their way as James Madison, Jefferson’s secretary, approached with a playful smirk on his face.

 

“Is it me or you two seems to be really light headed today, like aren’t you embracing yourself before Sunday?” Then the new Beta nudge at the Alpha side “Are you looking forward a good fuck before Hamilton strikes, I suppose?”

 

“HA! I really want to see him trying to retort this time. My speech was flawless, everyone at congress agreed that we should protect our poor Omega citizens, the labor market is far too wild and stressful, most of them quit pretty easily anyway, mandatory reducing Omega’s work time and allowed vacancies for all companies is the best solution. Even such a liberal prick like Hamilton should know what’s best for his Omega”

 

“Do you think he has an Omega mate?”

 

“Of course he does! That’s how he’s always getting his nose into disarming our proposals!” The southern politician snarled at the thought of the pesky journalist who cost them many votes and a mailbox full of complains with every article he writes about them. Somehow the facts he states about Omegas were always right, making the masses follow him like a preacher and there was nothing they can do about it because nobody could get a hold of him.

 

At this, Burr sighed with some kind of resignation that escaped the Virginian as he kept ranting over that coward that seemed to live only to rip their reputations apart from the shadows. The strong smell of his temper making few collages look at them with sympathy and most interns ran away for their dear lives, still too weak in their careers to risk disturb the Alpha when he’s like this.

 

Luckily for Madison, he was already used to Thomas debates and rants over Hamilton, it was almost part of their daily routine. He was the one that always has to be there and stop him before the politician posted those 140 characters against one of America favorite columnists he couldn’t take back.

 

So he wouldn’t miss the way the New Yorker Senator glances off, avoiding say anything that could extend the matter for longer, a little uneasy with the current path of their conversation.

 

“Now I think about it, Burr” Madison rose his brows in realization of a very interesting fact “Have ever Hamilton wrote anything about you?”

 

“Of course he had written about me” Burr scoffed, still not exactly facing Madison but looking to get away of the spotlight as it was now pointed at him “He writes about everyone who dares to wear a suit in this city, doesn’t he?” he says in hopes to spark further Jefferson rage as far away from him as possible. It almost worked as he saw the Alpha was about to keep complaining over their supposedly common enemy.

 

“NO” But getting through Madison sharp eye for a good gossip was a completely different task. He was in charge of Jefferson’s public image for a reason “Yeah, sure. Hamilton writes shit about your party too but I can’t recall him addressing anything straight to you which is very unlike him”

 

“What do you mean, James?” Jefferson couldn’t help but inquire interested. Suddenly realizing his assistant words were in fact true. Hamilton might never gone against Burr? Why?

 

_How?_

 

“Let’s face it Burr. You’re not very forth coming to any particular nor drastic stances like most of us and still that’s not enough. Not offense, but he could easily call you a coward. So…” the Alpha’s secretary narrowed his eyes with scrutiny for his fellow Beta “What could you have possibly done to deserve his kill-quill mercy?”

 

That’s when Jefferson eyes widen as he was also hit in realization “You _know_ him” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Walking past his secretary until he was towering his Beta counterpart who was doing his best to keep his cool and not look like a deer on the headlights at the sudden Alpha aggressiveness “You know that bastard and you wouldn’t tell us!”

 

Even Madison seemed surprised, like he couldn’t believe it, but was soon backing up his boss “Burr, do you have any idea what a contact like Hamilton would mean to any of us? The power to silence him” Burr had have always his ways to get through things, sure. But this was just beyond the sneaky Beta abilities “How come did you get it anyway? Not even Yorktown personnel can get a hold of him. He works for Washington directly and he would never say a word about Hamilton, no matter how many pressure we put on him”

 

Burr sighed for the second time. There was nothing he could say at this point but the truth. So he corrected them.

 

“I _knew_ him”

 

None of the Virginians seemed convinced.

 

“We were both on Princeton’s Beta scholarship program, share a couple courses. Paired for few projects as we were both working our way into politics” Burr supplied, still not that comfortable with the subject.

 

Jefferson scoffed and had to bite back an angry laugh “Sure we get this arrogant Beta paper rat always wanted to go into politics, fooling himself that his stupid opinions are important. Thank God we had you instead” He smiled back at his collage but Burr wouldn’t show how much the remark irritated him.

 

Madison, on the other hand, whistle a little too much impressed for his boss liking “Princeton’s Beta program has nothing but the highest standards. No wonder how he always destroys you”

 

“He doesn’t destroy me” Thomas rolled his eyes in annoyance “Still. This doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t write about you. Didn’t you keep in touch with him?”

 

 _Were you friends with him?_ Was more likely the unspoken question.

 

“Sweet Jesus, Thomas, I don’t know anymore. Maybe he just wouldn’t like to? Like in a non-verbal non-aggression agreement where none would bring up bullshit of each other?” Burr tried to knock some sense into them but no avail.

 

“So you _do_ know shit about him”

 

The third time Aaron sighed that day, he just gave in. It seems he would have to listen to Jefferson all day, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1188 HITS?! Are you my mon clickbaiting me into believe I'm a good writer? No you're not... my mom doesn't know any english. so lol
> 
> AND I'm still not doing those corrections I mentioned before but kinda hinted them on the next chapter :)
> 
> Also I apologize I don't know anything about USA politics or... politics in general (kinda don't care in general).. so, I'll keep that to a minimiun and hope the best :'D 
> 
> Stay tunned for the beta tested version!! love you! Bye!


	7. TAB Bloopers #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, JUST SOME STUFF I DID FOR CHAPTER 4 THAT I DIDN'T USE!***
> 
> This was my first draft on Philip's day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! I'm not dead yet!
> 
> So, I have a couple scenes I that I wrote and then was supposed to delete because I'm not going to use them- BUT! for some reason, I didn't have the heart to do so, and I've been toying with the idea of sharing them with you as some extra content! :D
> 
> \- Also because I needed to do something to survive this writer's block.

 

**NEPHEW**

 

After that

By the time Philip arrived to his classes, he was running late by almost half an hour. Luckily for him, it was Friday and his first assignment was physics and he was ages ahead from his classmates due to his mother insistence about the importance of keeping an eye on his books through every single school brake, at least two hours per day. Though at first the young Philip despised it, he learned as his years in high school went by without so much occurrences as his friends, that his mother was making him a favor instead of a punishment as he though, it wasn’t like he would miss so much only for two hours from entire summer of just fooling around on his computer or -. Jeez, there he was again, wasn’t he? He always would rant over his mother whenever he felt guilty of disappoint him. His family, or what he call family, use to say it was just normal since it shows he truly love and care about his mother.

“Hey, earth to Phip! You never told me why’d you need me to cover for you this morning?” He could hear the young omega teacher in yellow cardigan as she let him carry her supplies to her next class for her “Is not nice from you to take advantage and skip through your auntie’s classes, I can still get you in trouble, you know? I shouldn’t have to let you in late and instead just drag you to the principal’s office”

“You mean aunt Angelica’s Office?” Philip couldn’t help but remark with a smirk “You wouldn’t do that to your favorite nephew, would you?”

“Uhg, you are our only nephew, it’s not like we had much of a choice”

“I’m still your favorite”

“Shut up, Philip”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Some stuff here is actually legit but you will find that out later ~
> 
> And guys.... my beta officially abandoned me, so, please be nice to me.
> 
> I hope this year I can take this story somewhere interesting. Until then!


	8. Setting Devil's Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander spacing out and evading every important subject.
> 
> Eliza questioning herself and her friendships.
> 
> Burr just wants to die.
> 
> So does Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I edited the last part! Hope you like it :)**

Alexander had to agree, this time his friends put quite an effort for the night to come. How much they really wanted this to work out for him. Setting all the little mean details. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, illuminated by rustic lanterns and surrounded with ivy walls that accompanied by a good glass of wine and hearth filling meal from their favorite Italian restaurant could easily make you feel like in a cheesy romantic movie. It has been a while since Alexander even watched one. He felt so out of place there. _Sick._

 

“Alexander”

 

Even with the perfumed candles filling his nostrils with the calming scent of natural lavender, he was very aware of the pheromones spread all around him, overwhelming, suffocating him. It was normal for dating-mates to wear their scents on their sleeve to impress their partner, Alexander had known this but it’s been so long since he has been in this kind of environment that he couldn’t help his own anxiety. Alpha, Omega, it didn’t matter who the smell belonged to, it was driving him insane. It took a lot of will power to not let them down like this.

 

The omega just braced himself further into his jacket, even if he could no longer catch up the familiar scent to calm down his nerves.

 

“Alexander”

 

But he reached for the tiny bottle of the newly bough suppressors in his pocket.

 

“Alexander!” The woman beside him reached for the bottle too.

 

“I can’t do this, Liza!”

 

“Of course you can, you had gone good without suppressors for years!” To say Elizabeth wasn’t exactly delighted by her friend resolution to use suppressors again and so she quickly took them away from him “Frankly, I believe there was no point for you to bought any, especially _tonight_ ”

 

“Eliza, you don’t get it. You can’t sense the hormone battlefield in front your eyes even if you try it!” The Omega tried to pry his medication back from the Beta. Very aware of how ridiculous his arguments were due to his anxiety “Just look around, I think I’m the oldest Omega here. I’m worn out and totally don’t fit with any well-functioning Alpha expectations of a little, cute and fresh mate” Not that he truly cared about what a most likely asshole would think about him. At this point Alexander was just looking for any excuse to get his way out of this. He doesn’t need a mate. He just needed to get back on his meds so his child oppressive hormones won’t strike him like this ever again.

 

“Don’t be silly, Alexander. You’re overreacting” Eliza rolled her eyes, she sure knew better to let the short man anxious rambling get the worst of her and she could get it. Alexander _needed_ this. Her friend couldn’t spend the rest of his life all alone. And yes, she loved her nephew like her own child, but it was painful for all of them to see how much the Omega denied himself in favor to be there for his son. So it was time to give them a little nudge – or like to shove them right into – to the next episode in their lives “Besides, you sure still are a cute little thing, only with a little bit more experience than your regular Omega”

 

“I wouldn’t say a furtive hookup every two years or so when my kid wasn't home would be taken as good experience” Alexander grimaced thinking about all those attempts into a relationship. The moment they found the Omega already had a kid (a very possessive one, none less) was the moment they were gone. When Philip turned out to be an Alpha, as Alexander always knew he will, his scent alone was enough to scare anyone to come near his mother ever again and so, he just stopped trying.

 

"All knowledge is good knowledge, my dear" She winked at him.

 

"Please tell me you don't mean this when you say that to your children at school" The omega put on a face, mostly to annoy his friend rather than because he had doubts about her wonderful abilities with kids. She could have easily been Philip’s doting mother, raising him along the omega if only the pride of his actual parent hadn’t get in the way of any possible relationship. Sometimes, when he was left with his thoughts about the Beta, Alexander questioned how come he could have turned down such a wonderful woman. His _best friend_ , the one he trusted everything he ever had in his life but his son. He used to be so scared of it, to let anyone in their lives like that, to make a bound and share the one thing he lived for. But that was long ago, Eliza understood and moved on, even with a boyfriend now, while he was left wondering what would have been of his life if he hadn’t been so stubborn about taking care of his baby all alone. Even they could have been more than just the three of them, they could have find a way to make a bigger family as he known Eliza wanted to. _Like he wanted to_. But that was all in the past, so he resolved this was the best way he could take, get back on his meds so he wouldn’t feel like needing anyone. Just his work and son. His pride and joy. "Okay, Okay! I'll drop it but you're giving them back to me as soon as we get out of here" Said crossing his arms as to make his point clear.

 

Then, the Beta woman couldn't hide her concern any longer "There is nothing I can do to change your mind, is it?" She didn’t want this for his friend. All alone and grumpy. What would even be of his life the next year with Philip going off for college? Denying himself the happiness of a second chance in life. A mate, a family. The omega won’t get any of this if he kept up with suppressants "What if you regret it later? It could be permanent"

 

"Tell me about this Aaron?"

 

The black haired girl let out a sigh. Alexander was conscious, and there was no way talking him out of this. She returned the small bottle and smile sadly when, at least, the man just put them back on his pocket. “He is a good man, wonderful even. He’s a Beta, quiet, polite hardworking yet sweet and a real family guy” Eliza let’s herself get carried away in her daydream, she was absolutely smitten for this man.

 

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle “Sounds like someone I’d like to meet”

 

Eliza smiled back at him, raising her eyebrows “Oh? What about his Alpha friend? Maybe he wouldn’t be as bad as you thought?”

 

“I never said that” But there was a little hope his date won’t be a jerk. Eliza groaned, earning a more honest and relaxed laugh from the Omega, which made her smile fondly of the man in front of her. Then, the beta received a text personalized notification indicating their company just arrived

 

“Aaron says they’re here”

 

But Alexander never acknowledged her as the doorbell sing and he recognized a face he hasn’t seen in years. Smiling widely and standing, walking in hurried steps to meet the arriving man.

 

“Burr!” The omega practically beamed at the sight of his old college roommate and beta friend.

 

To say the beta was surprised was a completely misunderstanding. Staring at the omega in front of him in clear shock, slowly recognizing his old college roommate. Maybe the last person he hoped to meet that night.

 

“Alexander?!” Aaron stared in astonishment while his mind digested the sight in front of him.

 

The reknown journalist that tormented all his collages, whose online debating skills has taken down many important politicians’ reputation. Enlighting mases of omegas to DON’T just do as they have always been told.

 

“It’s so good to see you again! Well, see seeing you again with you seeing me, I see you all the time in news! How’s is it to be kicking those Alpha assholes at Congress, huh?”

 

A man that would never shut up.

 

Alexander Hamilton.

 

 _An Omega_.

 

Few tables away, his girlfriend waved in confusion. Her Omega friend absent from their table.

 

"Burr?" Jefferson, who was kind enough to keep quiet at his side until now, couldn't help his curiosity any longer "Who is this _Omega_?" a clear tone of displeasure at the way the shorter man was expressing about his kind. How dared he? Being so disrespectful of the ones above of him.  Thomas felt bad for the idiot who might fall for him. So unexpected with that petite frame and big olive eyes, the Alpha noted wanting to shake his head. _What a waste of a cute face._

 

Speaking of Alexander's face, it fell into an emotional rollercoaster as he acknowledged the man besides his Beta friend. From shock to displeasure, then running for anger, embarrassment an anxiety all mixed up until just embarrassment and little fear passed on his face as he realized he was in front of none other than Alpha republican senator, Thomas Jefferson.

 

Omega and Beta exchanged a look. None of them daring to make a move.

 

 Burr got a message.

 

 **Liza: Perfect! Alex and I are just on our table at the corner <3.** 2 minutes ago

**Liza: Did you know each other?.** now

 

And just like that, Aaron knew that night was set for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... long time no see, huh?
> 
> I don't have anymore excuses (Well I do, I changed my job, my country is going trough a rebelion and the goverment is oppresing us inhumanly to stop it, and I have been depressed more than not this year).
> 
> What I do have to say is that I love this story very much, it's longer that you probably think it is and I'm disappointed of myself for not being able to write it down for you faster and I know a lot of people has given up of this story because of it. But I'm not gonna abandon this. I appreciate so much people leaving comments even after so long, I must thank you since everytime they ignite me, inspires me to write just a little more of this endearing story. Short or long ones, everytime i see one of them it makes my day, sometimes my week, so please... if you like this story or has just a little wonder about something in your mind, don't hesitate to write a comment!


End file.
